(re)pear
by Misari
Summary: Ken sonríe… aunque el libro siga oscilando en su regazo-infinito, la sangre siga entintando su lengua y el fantasma de mamá siga acechando por entre los árboles. Sonríe, porque Hide, el rayo de sol, se inclina contra él...
Tenía, _tenía_ que escribir algo. Aviso que hay un enorme spoiler del cap 68 de Re:. Los subtítulos de las viñetas son de la canción _Reaper_ de **Sia**.

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Ishida Sui.

* * *

 **(re)pear**

* * *

 **You came to take me away (so close I was to Heaven´s gates)**

 _(es en una alcantarilla con olor a sueños rotos donde Kaneki se descubre desnudo de todo menos de hambre y miedo, la piel le pesa como si tuviera mil –menos siete- años de amores caídos depositados entre los poros y el cadáver de un ciempiés caducara entre sus uñas podridas, él acecha, ella acecha, el aliento de la claudicación le roza la nuca despellejada y lamenta que sus parpados estén tan cerrados como su estómago tan abierto; necesita comer, necesita salvarlos, necesita que le arranquen del pecho a esa mujer de sonrisa bífida y a ese monstruo-mamífero muerto, necesita que le coloreen la historia de otras tonalidades que no sean la roja-blanca-negra, ¡es la hora de entregarse cuando se ha pasado la puta vida entera entregado –a una figura de autoridad totalitaria, a una diosa pagana, a un animal rabioso de despecho y cojo de sensatez, a un sueño mentiroso, a una vida de cartón corrugado! arrastrando la dignidad entre sus dientes, masticando el fuero del peligro inminente, desesperado así, tan perdido como encontrado, así, sigue caminando, caminando, en una alcantarilla con olor a sueños rotos donde se descubre desnudo de todo menos de hambre y miedo y lo único que ahora espera es alcanzar las puertas del más allá importando nada más que…¿importa? ¿importa si es el infierno o el paraíso o el purgatorio lo que te espera?_

 _-¿Kaneki?-_

 _¿ya has venido a llevarme?)_

 **But no baby, no baby, not today**

Empieza así:

Ken está sentado en el parque, solo, siempre solo, un libro en su regazo y el gusto metálico invadiendo su paladar. (No hubo hamburguesas para él ese mediodía; no hay hamburguesas para los niños malos. Por lo menos eso es lo que dice mamá). No importa cuántas veces haya suplicado a mamá _bastaporfavornovolveréahacerlo,_ mamá no puede darse el lujo de criar a un mocoso desobediente; tiene asuntos más urgentes que perder tiempo enseñando modales (tu tía y el dinero y las cuentas y tu padre y por qué por qué por qué por qué tuviste que nacer fuera fuera fuera niño desagradecido te doy todo). Los golpes fueron y vinieron y Ken todavía ve el fantasma de alguno de ellos por el rabillo del ojo.

Le tiene tanto miedo que sería capaz de cambiar de piel con tal de que dejara de _castigarlo_.

Su historia es la historia de un niño solitario que hace altares con hojas de papel para diosas despiadadas. Una tragedia que lo fue antes de siquiera saberlo, una que se perfila con un éxito más rotundo que aquellas que alguna vez encarnó Shakespeare. ¡Ah, pobre miserable, si lo único que esperaba de la vida era pasar desapercibido!

Empieza así, entonces, como cualquier historia antes de decidir su género, antes de que el autor tenga decido su final, un hecho mundano, el protagonista en el parque, su libro favorito oscilando entre sus piernas, rozando el infinito, la sangre que recorre su lengua y el fantasma de mamá escondido entre los árboles. Está solo. Fija sus ojos de cervatillo en perpetua caza entre las sombras y de golpe la quietud se rompe. Como en cualquier historia es un hecho trascendental el que cambia la vida del protagonista. Uno que lo cambia para siempre.

(En su caso, el primero de muchos…)

El suyo viene en envase pequeño, con ojos grandes y curiosos, cabellos alborotados y una boca que no para de hablar un segundo. Un haz fogoso, un rayo de luz, una estrella brillante, la más grande, la más reluciente, la más importante de todo el firmamento; el sol, piensa enseguida, el sol que nunca me toca (pero por favor tócame está vez por favor por favor por favor).

—¡Eh, Kaneki! ¿Qué haces ahí, solo?

Sí, Hide es como los rayos que acarician las hojas de los árboles en una tarde de verano, como los rayos que atraviesan la ventana y te golpean en la cara un amanecer de otoño. Es cálido sin intentarlo, es acogedor sin proponérselo, es caliente sin darse cuenta. No está consciente que Ken lo mira con sus ojos de cervatillo que anhelan desesperadamente por algo de esa luz, aunque no sea más que un roce miserable que al cabo de un rato lo deje más vacío que antes.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —Hide enarca tanto las cejas que entre ellas aparece un surco pronunciado. Ken no puede evitar reír—. ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes, eh?

(porque eres como el sol y me quemas y me haces cosquillas y yo sólo quiero bañarme un rato más a tu sombra porque yo en mi casa me congelo tanto que después no sé cómo dejar de ser un pedazo de cadáver congelado no me niegues por favor no me niegues tu calor)

—Por nada —decide decirle al final.

—Ya veo…

Ken niega –no sabe si a sus propios pensamientos o al rostro de Hide que no luce nada convincente- y se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado, hacia el lado de los rayos del sol. Lo hace casi de forma inconsciente. Busca su calor (dame más más más no dejes que me convierta en un cadáver no quiero que ella siga dominándome no quiero que mamá me castigue más no quiero morir), busca, simple, que lo acepte. El gesto es raro, aún para dos niños, demasiado desesperado, demasiado íntimo. Por unos momentos teme que lo aparte. Pero Hide no dice nada. Por el contrario, él también se inclina; le regala sus rayos.

Ken sonríe… aunque el libro siga oscilando en su regazo-infinito, la sangre siga entintando su lengua y el fantasma de mamá siga acechando por entre los árboles. Sonríe, porque Hide, el rayo de sol, se inclina contra él, le roza con su calidez inintencionada y le habla, porque Hide, la estrella más brillante del firmamento, decidió alumbrarlo a él. Sonríe, porque está ahí, a su lado.

(y todavía el rayo de sol sigue siendo la única cosa trascendental que le pasó al protagonista; todavía sigue creyendo en los finales felices)

—Parece que hoy es el día de los nadas.

—Parece.

 **Oh, you tried to track me down (you followed me like the darkest cloud)**

 _(es en una alcantarilla donde los rayos del sol no pasan, todo allí es oscuridad, grave como el cantar de un violonchelo, profundo como la garganta de un lobo hambriento, húmeda como una tarde de verano que se abre a la tormenta memorable, asquerosa como en antaño lo eran las tripas de pescado y ahora son las hamburguesas que mamá preparaba a las doce para comer en el almuerzo, es ahí donde Kaneki se convierte en un cadáver congelado y olvida que alguna vez existieron parques y árboles y ramas y flores y alguien que no tenía vergüenza en preguntarle qué corno estaba leyendo, alguien que reía con toda la boca, con toda la garganta, con todos los dientes, moviendo la cabeza y las manos y el cuerpo vibraba con vida, vida misma y optimista que daban ganas de chupársela de entre los huesos, ahí, en esa alcantarilla donde es imposible que los rayos del sol pasen arrastra los miembros flácidos por las paredes y…_

 _llora_

 _-¡Kaneki!-_

 _llora_

 _llora)_

 **But no baby, no baby, not today**

Termina así:

 _Cree_ que termina así, porque los rayos de sol no fueron sino el primer hito transcendental que marcó el rumbo de esta historia.

Parece que termina de una manera trágica cuando el protagonista sucumbe a los demás hechos trascendentales –ah, es una historia larga, pero puede resumirse con una mujer hermosa, un hombre bruto, un festín enorme, un café en una esquina y montón de personajes secundarios que se amontonan en una lista que no parece tener fin- y sale a enfrentar la última escena con lo que cree, será el último esfuerzo. Dejó que los rayos de sol se eclipsaran en su mundo, un mundo que no los merece.

Dejó de pedir su calor, de anhelar su calidez, de querer su fuego.

(soy un monstruo soy un monstruo quién querría estar al lado de un monstruo no quiero que me mire él no no me mires basta no me mires soy un monstruo)

—Pero mira que si eres tonto, eh, Kaneki.

Porque _duele_ , joder, como duele haberse alejado de los rayos que acarician las hojas en una tarde de verano, como duele haberse alejado de los rayos que atraviesan la ventana y se posan en tu rostro en una tarde de otoño, como duele, como duelen los ojos ahora que se quedaron ciegos, como duele haber dejado atrás las tardes de cafés y dulces tan dulces que empalagarían hasta el más valiente, como duele, al final como duele haber anhelado esa luz, tenerla un ratito, y después haberla soltado para siempre.

(pero cariño, ¿es que no sabes que el para siempre puede ser un segundo? ¿es que nunca leíste Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?)

—¿Hide?

—¿Y quién más?

Como duele pero al segundo deja de doler porque es Hide, el rayo de sol, el haz fogoso, la estrella más brillante del firmamento, que le está palmeando el hombro, que lo está abrazando –fuerte, fuerte, más fuerte, hasta que se le rompan todos los huesos- y le está sonriendo con sus dientes de perlitas de azúcar, lo está envolviendo con su olor a café, a _hogar_ , -siempre Hide fue el hogar-, con su calidez que se traga y barre hasta la oscuridad más sarnosa –que incluyen mamás y golpes y sangre-, con su calor que lo desconvierte de cadáver y lo convierte en un… ser humano.

(de pronto están los dos entre estanterías eternas de libros en una mañana de invierno, Hide aburriéndose como una ostra al borde del sueño y Kaneki tan sumergido en una historia de niñas que persiguen conejos blancos de trajes a través de hoyos que terminan en mundos donde todos están locos que pierde noción de la realidad; Hide está a punto de rogarle que se larguen, hace frío, tiene sueño y hambre y no les vendría mal una taza de chocolate caliente, pero justo un rayo de sol atrapa las facciones de Kaneki y se atraganta y el universo parece insignificante en un instante –ni que hablar del frío, el hambre, el sueño, hasta la taza de chocolate caliente no es más que un deseo confuso, perdido en el tiempo)

—Hide… —ruega no sabe qué, suplica no sabe cuánto.

(quédate quédate quédate no me dejes solo nunca lo hiciste no empiezas ahora no dejes que me lleve no dejes que me lleve abrázame abrázame más fuerte más fuerte más más más)

—Vamos a casa, Kaneki.

 **(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby,** _ **not today**_

 _(-¡Kaneki!-_

 _-¿Hide?-_

 _Kaneki… yo… quiero salvarte…_

 _-por favor-_

 _lo que te espera ahí adelante, al final de esta alcantarilla, es un hombre –ella, la imbatible, la inevitable, la todopoderosa- muy peligroso, de aquí en más no hay escape, no hay huida, no hay más caminos para elegir, ¿sabes? después de que pierdas ella podría venir por ti, po-podrías morir… es por eso que debes mostrarle –a él, a ella, a mí, a ti- que vale el mantenerte vivo, que aún no le perteneces, que aún no debe cerrar las garras sobre tu cuello… por eso, ¿podrías… con toda tu fuerza… luchar una vez más?_

 _-cómeme-_

 _es en una alcantarilla donde la Parca retrocede y el rayo de sol brilla una vez más)_

 _..._

—Esto es por ti, Hide.

...

...


End file.
